Super Monkey
20 |battlesf = Temple of the Monkey God Technological Terror |battless = TBA |specialty = Super Monkey Lair |hotkey = S (BTD4), G (BTD5) |caption = The Super Monkey official artworks }} The Super Monkey is a tower that has appeared in all of the Bloons TD games, Bloons 2, Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Super Monkey 2. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15 darts per second barring lag), making it one of the most powerful but also most expensive tower to invest in. The cost of the Super Monkey is $4000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. It costs $3500 on Medium. However, despite being the most powerful tower, the Super Monkey cannot pop Lead Bloons or detect Camo Bloons without any aid from upgrades, towers, and/or Speciality Buildings. However, in Bloons Tower Defense 6, the new Ultravison upgrade allows the Super Monkey to hit Camo Bloons. Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 1 is very powerful. At a cost of $4000, the Super Monkey has Epic Range as its only upgrade, costing $2400. It is the fastest tower in Bloons TD 1. Bloons TD 2 In Bloons TD 2, the Super Monkey has the Epic Range upgrade from Bloons TD 1 along with a new upgrade named Laser Vision. Laser Vision makes the Super Monkey shoot lasers instead of darts; lasers can pierce two bloons, along with being able to pop frozen bloons. Tower Costs Bloons TD 3 In Bloons TD 3, the Super Monkey not only has the upgrades from Bloons TD 1 and Bloons TD 2, Epic Range and Laser Vision, but also has 2 additional upgrades, Plasma Vision and Super Range. Plasma Vision enables the Super Monkey to shoot balls of plasma; plasma shoots twice as fast and can pop any type of bloon. The other upgrade, Super Range further increases a tower's range similarly to the Epic Range upgrade. Tower Costs Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion is more powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defense 4 are: Super Range Super Range increases the Super Monkey's attack radius, costing $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium and $1080 on Hard. Laser Vision Despite Lasers being able to pop two bloons at once, it is still one projectile. Lasers are also capable of popping Lead Bloons in the iOS version and frozen bloons normally. It costs $2975 on Easy, $3500 on Medium and $3780 on Hard. Plasma Vision Plasma Vision in Bloons TD 4 is similar to Bloons TD 3, shooting twice as fast and vaporizes almost anything it touches. The cost is the equivalent of the cost of a Super Monkey that is not upgraded. Sun God Converts into a tower that shoots 3 separated sun beams at once, with each beam being as powerful as a plasma. It costs $17000 on Easy, $20000 on Medium and $21600 on Hard. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Path 2 Bloons Tower Defense 6 The Anti-Bloon Legend of the Night|abilities = Annihilation Annihilation}}The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 6 has a similar appearance to the Super Monkey in Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile. The "B" logo on its chest has been replaced with a dart symbol instead. It is one of the few towers where its upgrade paths from BTD5 carried over untouched to BTD6. In fact, not much has changed about the Super Monkey; it's still a high popping power tower with a high price. Each path of the Super Monkey has the tower follow a different evolution from third-tier upgrades beyond. The first path is a spiritual one, turning the Super Monkey into an Avatar of the Sun God. The second path transforms the Super Monkey through experimental cybernetics and weaponry. The new third path makes the Super Monkey a traditional anti-hero inspired by the Dark Knight iteration of Batman, contrasting with the original Super Monkey's Superman. The Super Monkey is categorized as a Magic-class tower. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Bloons Adventure Time TD In BATTD, Supermonkey is a monkey hero that you unlock for beating the adventure "Wake Up Call" in Lemongrab on Extreme difficulty. Supermonkey functions similarly to how he does in previous Bloons TD games, but you can only place one at a time in this game as he is a Hero character. He costs $3000 to place, and uses Dart weapons. Unlike in Bloons TD6, his laser whip upgrade can pop Purple Bloons, but laser eyes and above can't. Due to Supermonkey's sheer power, he can solo many rounds if you give him the right trinkets so he can destroy all types of Bloons. Upgrades *Supersonic Speed $2000: Shoots really fast **Hypersonic Speed $2400: Shoots really crazy fast *Laser Eyes $1500: Eyes shoot powerful laser blasts **Laser Whips $1400: Powerful laser whips extend from Supermonkey and lash out at nearby Bloons **Plasma Eyes $2500: Burning Plasma melts everything! ***Sun Avatar $13000: Burns Bloons with a wide stream of hot fiery doom (Req: Plasma Eyes and Hypersonic Speed) ****Sun God^ $40000: Ability: Absorbs 4 nearby Super Fans, converting for a short time into the all-powerful SUN GOD! (Requires Level 7; needs 4 Super Fans allies in range of Supermonkey in order to activate the ability; can absorb less Super Fans with Dr Monkey's Secret Weapon dart equipped on him; can be more powerful with the Dark Temple Idol trinket equipped on him) *Super Range $600: Increases shooting range **Hyper Range $800: Increases shooting range even more ***Heroic Aura $2000: Make all upgrades for other nearby characters cheaper by 5% +1% per star level (Req. Level 3) ****Call in Friends^ $3500: Ability: Call in a swarm of Super Monkeys to wreck the Bloons (Req. Level 5) ^Supermonkey can only have one ability upgrade at a time. Quotes When placed: *"Is it a bird? A plane? It's something, even better... ME!!!" *"This looks like a job for... Supermonkey!" *"Anyone call for a superhero?" *"It's about time!" When selected: *"Yes?" *"Are you a fan?" *"I'm listening!" *"Ready!" *"Need a hero?" *"This better be good!" *"If you want an autograph, just ask!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Impressive, aren't I?" *"Starstruck! I would be." *"Welcome to the gun show!" When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Someone take a picture when I pop this guy! And make sure you get my good side!" When MOAB Class Bloons are popped: *"Ha! Too easy!" *"No Bloon is a match for... Supermonkey!" When Bloons leak: *"Don't worry, everyone. This is, uh... all part of my plan!" When activating Abilities: *"Fan Club, assemble!" (when activating Call in Friends) *"By the light of the Sun God!" (when activating the Sun God ability) *"Not bad, Sai. I'm impressed!" (when Sai's Sabotage Supply Lines is activated) Gallery IMG_2520.PNG|Supermonkey Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2521.PNG|Supermonkey Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2522.PNG|Supermonkey Level 8 Part 3 IMG_2770.PNG|Supermonkey Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2771.PNG|Supermonkey Level 9 Part 2 IMG_2772.PNG|Supermonkey Level 9 Part 3 Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons Super Monkey 2 It acts the same as the original Bloons Super Monkey, it flies in 4 different zones (Monkey Lane, Bloon Dunes, Deep Bloon Sea and Mount Magma), popping bloons, collecting Power Blops and upgrading its abilities. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a cameo appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal blocks. Use it if you can't complete a certain level. Super Monkeys are limited, so they are best only used when the player thinks the level is very difficult. In addition, you can use a free super monkey on any level you have completed. Differences between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Jungle Drums can increase the attack speed of the Super Monkey. Laser Blasts can destroy M.O.A.B. Class Bloons faster than one upgraded to Plasma Vision because the lasers register as two hits instead of one. Sunbeams from the Temple of the Monkey God have unlimited pierce regardless of sacrifices. Warning message will now always pop up whenever the player upgrades a Sun God to a Temple of the Monkey God (this helps reduce the number of unwanted Temples, allows the player to consider if they want to build a temple in the first place, and lowers the chance of a player accidentally sacrificing towers upon purchase). Footprint size will no longer increase upon being upgraded from Sun Gods to Temples of the Monkey God. Instead, the footprint remains the same as a normal Super Monkey footprint (like all its other upgrades). Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Outside of club arenas such as Mega Boosts and Bananza Mode, The Super Monkey is rarely used because it is too expensive and ineffective as an early-game tower (a 0/0 Super Monkey can't handle grouped Blue Bloons), due to poor lower-level upgrades and a lack of camo detection. Over the years, it has been given various buffs, the most significant of which is Version 4.6, decreasing the cost of the base tower and both of its range upgrades. The only popular loadouts that utilize the Super Monkey is Ninja-Farm-Super (in Bananza), and Wizard-Farm-Super (also in Bananza). ;3.1 Laser Blasts price decreased ($3,500 → $3,000). Plasma Blasts price decreased ($5,000 → $4,000). Sun God price decreased ($16,500 → $13,500). ;4.6 Tower price decreased ($3,500 → $3,000). Super Range price decreased ($1,000 → $800). Epic Range price decreased ($1,500 → $1,200). Trivia * The Super Monkey is based off of Superman, with its uniform, cape, and laser vision. ** The Dark Knight upgrade in BTD6 is probably a reference to Batman, with its uniform and blades it throws. Also, the Tier 5 Legend of the Night upgrade is similar to Batman Beyond. * In BTD5, tier 3 and 4 of Path 1 upgrades is ancient-themed, while the Path 2 upgrades is future-themed, which is a pattern repeated with the Boomerang Thrower and loosely with the Banana Farm and Village, but reversed with the Buccaneer. * Super Monkeys are the only tower in BTD 1 with only 1 upgrade. * In BTD5, Epic Range gives the Super Monkey a green cape and Plasma Vision gives it a purple cape. * There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey; the Super Monkey harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler. It has its own sequel named Bloons Super Monkey 2 and its mobile version, with also harnessing the powers of the Monkey Apprentice and Ice Tower only in those sequels. * When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons unless you are playing in the iOS or Nintendo DSi/3DS version of Bloons TD 4. ** The Laser Vision's description fails to mention this very useful feature, despite it still mentioning that it can pop frozen bloons. This means the Laser Vision's ability to pop leads may be a bug. * Dart Monkeys can use the Super Monkey Fan Club Ability to become an 0/0 (unupgraded) Super Monkey in BTD5 for a limited time. However, 0/0 SMFC dart monkeys are better than 0/0 Super Monkey because their darts have more pierce, and can be placed more densely due to the Dart Monkey's smaller footprint. * The Super Monkey's status of the ultimate tower is debatable, the Super Monkey cannot pop Camos unaided unless it is inthe radius of a Meerkat Spy, upgraded to Temple of The Monkey God, Ultravision (BTD6) or under the effect of a x/2 Monkey Village. Furthermore, without any upgrades, it is easily outstripped by Yellow Bloons and Pink Bloons (shown to the right, unless the Super Monkey is well-placed). ]] * A Monkey Buccaneer with the Destroyer upgrade in BTD5 is roughly the equivalent of a Super Monkey with no upgrades, but in water. It fires slightly slower, but it is cheaper, has more range, Camo detection (if upgraded to Crow's Nest), and the darts pierce through 5 bloons and there are additional grapes (if the Destroyer also has Grape Shot). * In BTD5, Bloon Annihilation Ability of the Technological Terror cannot destroy Camos even if the tower has Camo detection. ** In the Covert Pops, this ability has almost no effect, only harming MOAB class and bloons spawned from them, unless towers like a Mortar Tower with Signal Flare, a Monkey Engineer with Cleansing Foam or a submerged Submerge and Support Sub de-camo the Bloons. * In BTD5, the 3rd upgrade on either path for the Super Monkey makes him lose his cape. * The "Robo-Monkey" upgrade is a reference to the 1987 film, Robo-Cop. * A Temple of the Monkey God with no sacrifices is weaker than a regular Sun God. This is because a Sun God shoots 3 rays every 2 frames, while a Temple shoots 1 bigger ray. * It is advised to get a Monkey Fort with the Super Monkey, it will allow its darts to pop two bloons instead of one, making it far more efficient. * The 3rd and the 4th upgrades from Path 1 suggests a superhero so amazing that he is turned into a god, but the Path 2 upgrades suggest a superhero who has succumbed to the malvagity. * The Super Monkey has been nerfed in Bloons TD Battles to shoot at half speed. * In Bloons Tower Defense 2, a glitch may happen where sometimes the Laser Vision upgrade won't pop frozen bloons. * In BTD5 iOS, when playing on Easy and the Super Monkey is influenced by Monkey Village, the Laser Vision upgrade costs $5 more if compared to the price of BTD5 online and Deluxe. * According to Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Super Monkey's powers are immune to water. Also, it seems to be able to either breathe underwater, or hold its breath extremely long. * In BTD5, if the Robo-Monkey upgrade is bought before the laser or plasma upgrade, the Robo-Monkey will shoot regular darts out of both of its arms. However, these darts can pop lead bloons. * Super Monkey 0/4 does the same exact damage as a 2/4 on iOS, but has slightly lower popping power than the Super Monkey in the original version. * In Bloons TD, BTD2 and BTD5 there is a pre-round comment that asks if the player has a Super Monkey already. ** The pre-round comment gets shorter and shorter from game to game. * In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, a Super Monkey with Laser Vision (Bloons TD)]] destroys any single M.O.A.B. Class Bloon faster than one upgraded to Plasma Vision because the lasers register as two hits instead of one. * When the Super Monkey is upgraded to the Temple of the Monkey God, the face is looking down, instead of up, unlike every other tower. * In Bloons TD 5, the 3/2 Super Monkey is twice as money efficient as the 2/3, as shown in this document. * A Temple of the Monkey God can sacrifice another Temple of the Monkey God but does not combine powers of the sacrificed one. * This is the fastest tower with no upgrades to pop an MOAB layer. * Super Monkeys seems to have a little footprint but actually its footprint is a bit larger. Placing another Super Monkey nearby seems to have a little gap with the first one. * The True Sun God (The tier after Temple of the Monkey God) in BTD6 can pop 50 Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.) or even more if the sacrifice is done correctly. This is been tested by a youtuber called Aliensrock in his video named (Bloons Tower Defense 6 - 5th Tier Temple - The True Sun God). At the end of the video he tried the Perfect True Sun God in Sandbox mode which resulted in a lot of devastation. * In BTD6, a single 3/0/2 Sun Avatar can beat Round 63 by itself on some tracks. * In BTD6, all paths for the tower have at least two upgrades that increases its range. * In BTD6, the "There Can Be Only One" Monkey Knowledge allows The True Sun God to become a Vengeful True Sun God if an Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Knight (the other 5th tiers for Super Monkey) are outside of the range of the sacrifice when the Temple is upgraded. This increases the damage of the tower and subtowers of it (i.e. Spectres). However, this prevents players from using the Anti-Bloon or Legend of the Knight, as their upgrade paths will be locked. * The "B" logo on the Super Monkey probaly stands for Bloons, although Super Monkey is not at all on the Bloons' side. Gallery Super.png Path1su.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2su.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Snapshot 1 (14-06-2012 8-30 PM).png|Sadly, only when upgraded to Temple of the Monkey Gods can Super Monkeys detect Camo Bloons without help. Super_monkey.png|NinjaKiwi's Level 38 Avatar: Classic Super Monkey. Super Monkey Knowledge.jpg|Knowledge book in Bloons Monkey City Sources *http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html † Once every 0.068 seconds to be exact. Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons 2 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Fast towers Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Monkey Towers Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile